


Rain

by florallylly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, my first post whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallylly/pseuds/florallylly
Summary: It was raining when they met. It was raining when they first kissed.It was raining when she left.





	Rain

**It was raining when they first met.**

     In the first place, Jihyo had never seen the reason behind rain being “sad,” like every movie she had seen had said. Now, however, rain was the exact opposite of sad. Because when she saw her, it was like feeling the first drops of rain on her skin after a long drought. Mina was the cool, fresh feeling of rain; she made Jihyo feel the exhilaration and adrenaline of running through puddles, even though her mom told her not to.

**It was raining when they first kissed.**

    Mina had always been told she was ambitious. You could even say that she thirsted for success. All her life, she had been doing everything to be happy, everything to succeed, everything to be the top. No matter what she did, she felt off. Incomplete.

   It was another late night at the studio, practicing tirelessly until she felt she would collapse. Mina reached for her water bottle, but it was empty. God, she was parched. Unable to deal and eager for a change of pace, Mina walked out to find something to drink. Opening the door, Mina was surprised to see Jihyo, standing outside.

    “Oh-“

    “I-“ both of the girls were flustered, and Jihyo's face was flaming red.

    “Don’t. Don’t hate me?” Jihyo asked Mina, her eyes big and hopeful.

    “Wha-“ Mina was cut off by Jihyo leaning in and pressing their lips together. it was quick, just a peck really, but Mina instinctively pulled back. Though shocked at first, Jihyo pasted on a smile.

    “God. God. Oh shit. Fuck, I’m sorry. I should probably go” She moved back, but Mina grabbed on to her wrist.

    “Can’t you shut up for once?” Mina smiled, pulling Jihyo in for another kiss. She drank her in, desperate, aching for the feeling that filled her.

**It was raining when she proposed.**

     Jihyo had been planning it for weeks, a candlelit dinner, their song playing in the background. The ring was.. perfect. Everything was perfect. The day of the proposal, it started to rain, but it didn’t bother Jihyo. After all, they had met on a rainy day.

**It was raining when she said “no.”**

     Mina was scared. She was scared of how hard she had fallen the past year, and she was scared of what the future implied. They. They were so young, hardly ready for settling down, and yet. Jihyo seemed so ready, so eager to start a family, to move in together. And. Mina was scared that Jihyo’s feelings were fleeting or she had fallen to easily or- But then. Then, Jihyo had proposed, and Mina just.

   “I’m sorry.”

**It was raining when she left.**

   Now, she understood why rain was seen as “sad.” Now, she knew why every break up in the movies was punctuated by the downpour of rain. Because it felt like everyday without Mina was filled with storms. Every breath was hard to swallow, and every step Jihyo dragged her feet. When she saw Mina at practice, her heart thundered and tears threatened to fall. The feeling in her chest was no longer cool and refreshing, but tumultuous and rough. It was too hard, too much, to see Mina everyday, to be near her, but not be with her. It was raining when she ended her contract with JYP, storming really. It hurt to leave her friends behind, to leave her career behind, but it hurt more to stay.

**It was raining when she left.**

Mina knew she was the reason for Jihyo leaving. She knew she had only herself to blame for this, she knew she had no right to feel like shit after breaking Jihyo’s heart and yet. She let the storm in her heart loose, and let the rain fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greatest writer, and I don't really have the most original ideas, but I enjoy writing and I enjoy TWICE, so here I am shooting my shot. Uh I hope y'all liked it, even if only a little. I'm still improving and learning, so please help me out in the future! This is my very first post on this site so ! hello!  
> I know it's really short and weirdly like sectioned but please ! bear with me! thank you for reading : )


End file.
